Charlie Babbitt
Charlie Babbitt Charlie is a young, good-looking and successful car sales man. He owns a business that is in jeopardy of losing alot of money if he can't make a deal a success by the deadline. He leaves to go on a trip to Palm Springs with his on-and-off girlfriend Suzanne, but plans are changed when he is notified of his father's death and surprises unfold when the will is read. Important details about the character *Brothers with Raymond Babbit *In an unoffical relationship with Suzanne His character at the start *Charlie Babbit is a money- hungry, self-centered used cars salesman at the start of the film. He is portayed as a 'workaholic' and egotistical. He is a young, stereotypical 80's entrepreneur who only sees the importance of money and women in the world. Early in the film, we as an audience discover he is not a family man and doesn't show any care or grief when his father passes away. *When he discovers his father has passed away he is angry rather than upset, he soon learns that he recieves none of the inheritance from his father apart from the car that ruined the father-son relationship in their past. Charlie unexpectedly stumbles across his brother, who he never knew he had, Raymond - an austic savant who has been instatutionalised from a young age. Raymond has inherited all 3 million dollars from their father, although he doesnt realise this and cant comprehend the concept of money. Charlie is infuriated at the thought of Raymond having all this money but no use for it when he is a broke, young entrepreneur. Charlie is so angry he 'kidnaps' Raymond to attempt to get his fair share of the inheritance. Raymond is taken on a long journey back to Charlie's house in Los Angeles. This act alone shows how, at the beginning of the film, he is severly selfish, self centered and arrogant. His character at the end *Towards the end of the film Charlie becomes more loving towards Raymond, to the point that he wants to become his full time carer instead of seeing Raymond go back to Wallbrook. He sees Raymond as his number one priority, even over his sports car business, rather than just the inheritance from his father. His morals and views change dramatically, and he sees things in a different light . *He becomes less arrogant and less obnoxious. *He realises that he was a horrible son, and regrets not making the effort to contact his father. *Charlie is not as rude to Raymond, and has much more patience with him. Mannerisms and characteristics *Charlie tends to talk extremely fast, as if he is always in a hurry. *He is very demanding, and when he doesn't get what he wants, he becomes angry and violent. *He chews gum quite often Costume *Wears clothes that make him look 'cool' *Always dresses in smart casual clothing *Wears sunglasses *The clothing always fits, unlike Raymond's clothing *He wears designer clothing, which makes him appear wealthy Repeated quotes or tics * Important quotes *"I know you're in there somewhere" *"I think this autism is a bunch of shit!" *"Using Raymond? Hey Raymond, am I using you? Am I using you Raymond?" *"What I said about being on the road with you I meant. Connecting. I like having you for my brother." *"I like having you for my big brother" *"I just realized I'm not pissed off anymore. My father cut me out of his will. You probably knew he tried to contact me over the years. I never called him back. I was a prick. If he was my son and didn't return my calls, I'd have written him out. But it's not about the money anymore. You know, I just don't understand. Why didn't he tell me I had a brother? Why didn't anyone ever tell me that I had a brother? Because it'd have been nice to know him for more than just the past six days." *"He's capable of a lot more than you know!"